Sans' Room
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Multiple odd things happen in the Skelebros' house. But one thing remained eerie quiet for quite some time and not even the youngest of the brothers knew what was going on there. What goes on in Sans' room? WARNING: Contains dashes of ageplay and ABDL! TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Teddy's here with a ONESHOT!**

 **I haven't written an ABDL story in a while and since I love Undertale…why not combine the two.**

 **This thing is relatively short but I hope you enjoy it regardless!**

 **I take no ownership to UNDERTALE or any of the characters within this game.**

For the many years that the house stood tall, there was a mystery that stayed inside of the Skele-bros' cozy home.

No, it wasn't how Sans had the ability to go places in the blink of an eye.

No, it wasn't how Papyrus managed to build the sink to be as tall as himself.

And no, it wasn't how Sans' pet rock managed to eat everything out of the fridge that one time the skeletons had a sleepover at Alphys'.

It. Was.

" _What in the world does Sans do upstairs in his room?"_

Frisk had signed this during their visit to the brothers' house that afternoon.

Toriel had to go away on business and left Sans and Papyrus in charge with the human. She made a list of things she needed them to do and all of Frisk's allergies.

Papyrus had made the wise decision to lose it the few seconds after he got it.

Speaking of the skeleton, he was fixing up some spaghetti in the kitchen. The child was helping as best as they could, handing the ensuing Royal Guardsman the spices and herbs he needed for the dish.

He would thank them each time and hum Bonetrousle as he stirred the pot.

After a few seconds, the human tugged on the skeleton's shirt and ask him again about the situation concerning his brother.

Papyrus scratched his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I honestly don't know." He replied. "That skeleton is filled with mystery."

Frisk then signed. _"How so?"_

"Well for starters, he doesn't really tell me anything." He put the pot on the stove and put the lid over it. "He would substitute actual information for puns and sleep. It…" he sighed. "kinda worries me."

Frisk looked up at the skeleton and frowned.

In the several months that the child had known Papyrus, they had never seen him this sad.

As a matter of fact, they usually always saw him as feeling the opposite.

He was happy with everything he did, no matter how good or bad it actual was. His cooking was terrible in the past and he was still proud of it. Undyne's training may have caused her house to burn down but he was happy that both the fish and the human had created a bond over this.

But now, he was just feeling a bit empty. Now that his own flesh and bones had locked himself away for unknown reasons.

And the sad part is, Papyrus may have concluded that it was because of him.

That he was the one to have caused his sibling to stop talking to him. That he had ruined the family.

Frisk wanted to cheer him up. So they signed. _"At least he still loves you."_

The skeleton smirked. "I know THAT! We're BROTHERS!" he then frowned. "What I don't understand is why he would stay cooped up in his room when he could be down here with us?"

~I~I~

Life had been stressful since his parents died.

Sans had to grow up quickly in order for his brother to fully experience childhood. It wasn't easy but Papyrus was able to be happy and make friends, which he was grateful for.

But…the little skeleton wanted to have _his_ time of fun.

He was too busy watching over his brother to care about when he could have fun. And Papyrus wouldn't mind him having a good time in his room.

Sans was on his messy bedroom floor, scribbling little doodles in a notebook with crayons. He swung his feet in the air as he laid on his belly, his mind full of wonder.

He wasn't wearing his trademark jacket and shorts either. He was wearing baby blue footies that had a bulge formed on his behind area. That was in fact a diaper by the crinkling noise that was made from it every time he moved his legs. Additionally, he had a matching pacifier that didn't hide his grin as he doodled.

Sans was a dweller of the past, where he remembered mostly happy memories with his mother and father. Though things were foggy in his babyhood, he simply missed the lullabies his mom would sing and the stories his dad would tell.

Even though he couldn't actually have this since they were deceased, that didn't mean he couldn't pretend.

Sans sighed and yawned as he pushed his drawing to the side to crawl over to his bed. He looked around and moved some of his carelessly tossed blankets to find his teddy bear.

He grabbed it and held it close.

This toy used to be Papyrus'. The stuffed animal, whose name was Mr. Stuffy, was his sibling's friend when he was a toddler. He got it from their mom as a gift.

He had loved it…until he turned eleven and his attention turned to action figures. Sans took the toy into his heart and gave it love.

"Hi Stuffy!" the skeleton greeted it and gave the teddy another squeeze. "You wanna pway?"

Sans had then made the toy nod his head, causing his smile to grow.

~I~I~

"Sans! Dinner's ready!"

Frisk had finished setting the table just as Papyrus had called his brother. After a few seconds, the skeleton had then helped the child put everyone's meals on the piece of furniture before sitting down.

The two had then waited.

And waited.

And…waited.

The human watched the skeleton tapped his foot impatiently and erratically against the floor.

They gulped as they noticed that Papyrus's skeletal face was etched with hints of worry. Quickly, Frisk signed. _"…Maybe he's asleep?"_

"Maybe…" he thought aloud as he jumped out of his seat. "We should go say good night."

They nodded as they got off of their chair and followed the skeleton up the stairs.

~I~I~

"Vroom! Vroom!"

Sans was playing with his truck, Mr. Stuffy sitting right on the top of it.

He yawned a little as he popped his pacifier back in his mouth to suckle. His grin grew as he scooted the tiny vehicle around the room, himself crawling behind it.

He laughed and giggled as he did this, unaware of Frisk or Papyrus' presences as they made their way to the door.

"Wowie Sans!" The younger skeleton marveled as he heard his brother's laughter. "You sound like you're having fun in there!"

The smaller skeleton's eyes widened as the door knob began to turn and the two individuals entered his room.

 **I may make a tiny series out of this with different Undertale characters acting like babies.**

 **If you enjoyed this, please review, fave and follow.**

 **Have a wonderful rest of your day!**

 **~Ty**


	2. Final Chapter

**This story was suppose to be a oneshot but so many of you wanted more so I basically added this.**

 **So now, this is a TWOSHOT.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like this and I do NOT own Undertale.**

Sans' mouth was wide open as his cheeks glowed a bright blue.

Papyrus and Frisk's eyes were wide as they looked at the little skeleton.

Here Sans was dressed in light blue footies with a diaper underneath. The car with the bear on it stopped moving as his pacifier fell to the floor. Sans' body remained stagnant, frozen due to embarrassment and horror.

Papyrus' blushed a light orange as he said to his brother. "I…see that you're busy."

Sans didn't respond. He blinked only once but other than that, he didn't move.

"Well…we…should be going then…"

Nothing.

The younger brother pushed Frisk into the hall before quickly shutting the door, leaving the older of the two alone again.

~I~I~

Dinner was silent.

Frisk kicked their small feet against their chair as they ate while Papyrus munched softly on his spaghetti.

Sans' plate was left untouched between the two individuals since he seem occupied.

After the taller skeleton finished his food, he finally spoke, asking the human. "Do you think my brother hates me?"

The child shook their head before signing. _"Why would you think that?"_

His eyes widened as his eyebrows furrowed. "We just walked in on Sans doing…THAT!" he emphasized this by pointing insistently at his sibling's door.

" _So?"_

Papyrus sighed and exclaimed. "He probably hates me now that I know about it!" He then slammed his head on the table and cried into his empty plate.

They pouted and added. _"Hey! It's not just you! I was there too!"_

But sadly, the skeleton wasn't listening. He was too busy crying his eyes out.

The kid looked at him sadly before forgetting about their food and leaving their seat. They then went over to Papyrus and gave him a hug.

He sniffled as he looked over at Frisk as they signed. _"You should go talk to your brother. Tell him how you feel and he'll probably understand."_

"And…" he wiped his sockets free of tears. He then sniffled. "what if it doesn't work?"

" _It will. You two are brothers remember?"_

The skeleton smiled and nodded. He then got out of his chair and put his hands on his hips confidently.

"You're right Frisk! I, the great Papyrus, shall go talk to his brother! But first," he walked over to Sans's plate and picked it up. "I shall give my brother his dinner!"

The child giggled and gave Papyrus a thumbs up.

~I~I~

Sans sniffled as he laid wrapped up in his blankets like a cocoon.

He couldn't believe he was found out. He knew he should've locked the door.

But it didn't matter now.

Instinctively, the little skeleton slipped his thumb in his mouth and suckled.

This would always calm him down when he was upset or stressed. However, it wasn't doing its justice.

And so, he cuddled close to Mr. Stuffy as well. The bear squeaked a little as Sans held him close.

A new stream of tears came from his sockets as he sucked his thumb and hugged his teddy. This wasn't working either.

After a while, he tossed the bear aside and took his digit out of his mouth. He then wrapped himself even tighter in the blanket and began to sob.

"I want my mommy…" he hiccupped. "I want daddy…"

Sadly, his prays wouldn't be answered. Because his parents were dead.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Sans' teary eyes turned to the door after the knocking ceased. Staying in the comfort of his blankets, he walked over to the door and asked in his sad broken voice.

"Who's there?"

"It is I, the apologetic Papyrus." his sibling's voice replied. "With dinner."

The tiny skeleton blinked as he slowly opened the door to see his brother's soft smile. In his gloved hands was a plate of spaghetti.

Silently, the two stared at each other for a moment before Papyrus asked. "May I come in?"

His brother nodded. "Just be careful of stray color pencils."

The taller skeleton nodded as he carefully walked through Sans' messy room. He then commented.

"Sans, this room is a pigsty! When was the last time you cleaned up?"

"Last month…? He replied, uncertainty creeping into his answer. "…I think."

Papyrus blinked before sighing. "Never mind," He then sat down on the bed with his brother following suit. "I'm very sorry…about earlier."

The eldest blushed before looked down at his footie covered feet shyly. "It's no big deal…" He then added softly "You probably think I'm weird anyway…"

Papyrus frowned. "What? No." He set the food aside as he lifted Sans' head up to look him in the eye. "Sans. I don't even care about that. I mean sure, it's a bit weird but it isn't incredibly bad."

The little skeleton smiled. "You're right Pap. Thanks."

He smiled and embraced his sibling. "No problem."

The duo hugged for a little while longer until suddenly Sans' stomach began to growl loudly.

He smiled sheepishly as Papyrus looked at the little monster with wide eyes. "I'm kinda hungry…"

The lanky skeleton beamed. "Never fear!" he chimed, getting the plate from off of Sans' dresser. "Spaghetti is here!"

His smaller brother grinned as he reached out for the food. However, Papyrus moved it out of reach.

"No no no brother. I shall feed you."

Sans rolled his eyes but his smile remained. "Fine. Whatever ya say Pappy."

The older skeleton then went under his bed and pulled out a white bib with the words: 'Mommy's Little Monster' on it in fuzzy blue letters.

As he put it on, his brother had twirled a bit of the noodles and sauce on his fork. Once he was done, he looked up and chuckled as Sans kicked his little feet while smiling cutely.

"What an adorable bib." Papyrus commented as he said. "Here comes the choo choo train! Choo choo!"

The smaller of the two couldn't help but giggle as his sibling did this. This brought back fond memories of his sweet childhood and Sans loved it.

"Here we go! Into the tunnel!"

The spaghetti landed into his mouth. As Sans ate, Papyrus stated.

"And after you finish eating, me and Frisk can help you clean your room! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Honestly…no." Sans answered after swallowing. He then smiled. "But I'll try to help out a bit. Maybe even a skele-TON!"

Papyrus tried not to cringe but he was at least able to smile. He was glad to know that his sibling was feeling better.

 **Now to other things!**

 **~Ty**


End file.
